Fable 2: Rookridge Love
by lord-maiku
Summary: Hammer and Sparrow meet up in the Rookridge tavern after Sparrow becomes king. lemons in this story. One-shot.


Fable 2: Rookridge Love

xxxxx

**Disclaimer: I do not own fable,fable 2, or fable 3. I own none of the characters or anything involved.**

xxxxx

"I could hardly believe it when I heard you were king!" Hammer said. "I mean, not many people will complain. You did choose to bring their loved ones back rather than your own wife and dog..."

Sparrow sat with her in a tavern in Rookridge, the very tavern they met after he returned from the spire.

" I guess that means I should start calling you king now, huh?" Hammer joked. Sparrow smiled very slightly at the idea of someone able to crush him in her worst calling him king. Hammer was in no means small, being a bulky woman. Though she had lost some weight since returning from the north, she was still larger than he was. "You still don't talk much do you?"

"I talk when I need to..." Sparrow mumbled in a serious tone.

"It's a right shame too. I always loved your voice. Never got to hear much of it though." Hammer sighed. "Well, let's get some beer in ya and see if we can't get you talkin'" said Hammer as she pounded on the table twice.

"Yes ,lady Hammer!" a man shouted from the back. That was her sign to bring beer, Sparrow guessed.

The bartender brought out two large wooden pints. Hammer and Sparrow clicked the mugs together and went to drinking the delicious brew. The night wore on and the two got drunker and drunker. As they continued to drink, the two inched closer together until their chairs were touching.

"You know, the castle is a long way away. Maybe you should rest up here until morning..." Hammer said as she rested her head on Sparrow's shoulder.

"You know that's not a bad idea..." Sparrow answered. "Not like I have anyone waiting for me..."

"We'll take two rooms, Boris!" Hammer shouted to the back.

"Two?" Boris shouted from the back.

"One okay with you?" Hammer asked.

"It would be easier to wake the other to say good-bye in the morning." sparrow mumbled.

"And cheaper"

"It would be warmer with two bodies instead of one..."

"It's not like were strangers..."

"It would be like a sleep-over..."

"Just with one bed..."

"One bed it is..."Boris yelled from the back half way frustrated. Hammer and Sparrow just looked at each other half embarrassed. "just pay in the morning."

xxxxx

Hammer and Sparrow went up the stairs to the room the owner had given them. Though he could have given them a room with two beds instead of one, he had decided that one fit the way they talked. The room was a medium sized room with a big bed and a small fire pit against the wall with a chimney that went out the roof. A small fire was made quickly, as snow was falling quickly outside. The cold air beat against the windows and threatened that the weather would only get worse. Though the two in the room greeted the cold with happiness as they readied for bed. The two had decided to stay downstairs and drink for a while before coming up to the room for the night, and were drunk because of it.

"This won't be weird for you, will it? I hope you are not expecting me to be some stick under all this..." Hammer said as she got down to her underwear.

Sparrow looked at her body, hardly caring about the size. She was beautiful to him and that is all that mattered. He answered her question by giving a faint smile, giving her reassurance.

"You're sure you won't find this weird?" Hammer asked before getting into the bed.

"It won't be." Sparrow said as he got into the bed, moving the covers for hammer. "you don't need to be shy,Hannah."

Hammer was shocked to be called that by him. There were many surprises that came from sparrow, but hearing her real name said in his calm voice was a welcomed surprise.

"I love you..." Hammer said, still standing to the side of the bed.

"No you don't. You're just drunk." Sparrow said as he waited for her warm body to hit the bed.

"I do... Ever since I first met you... The way you protected me in the cave from the hollow men... The way you seemed so brave. You didn't yell or even look scared." Hammer said as she sat on the bed. "then you picked to bring back the people that died in the spire, rather than the things that would have benefited you. I thought that was heroic on it's own. But you brought down Lucien. You saved lives. You defeated monsters."

Hammer looked at the scars all over Sparrow's body. She cringed, knowing the pain he must have went through to get them all. She thought back to every run in she had with him. She remembered all the excitement she felt when she would be able to see him. She remembered her excitement when she knew she would see him that day.

"Lay down, Hannah." Sparrow said again. This time, she obeyed, lying her head on the pillow facing him. Sparrow brought up the covers and got under them with Hammer.

"May I...have a kiss?" Hammer asked.

"You are persistent." Sparrow sighed.

"Please, my king?" Hammer begged.

"You're drunk."

"And I'm glad I am. It's given me the courage to tell you how I feel. Every woman in Albion would give their child to have a night with you. Here I am for free and not even getting a kiss out of it."

"Hannah...fine" Sparrow said as he sat up in bed. Hammer made a noise of excitement, waiting for her kiss with the king and hero.

Sparrow turned, and pressed his lips to hers. Knowing that a small peck would infuriate her, he continued to kiss her for a while. The two settled on the bed, each enjoying the kiss. They ran their hands through each-others hair. Sparrow ran his hand down hammers spine, causing her to squirm because of the sensation. Sparrow broke the kiss and grabbed Hammer's butt firmly.

"Sparrow!" Hammer exclaimed in pleasure.

"I'll stop if you want..."Sparrow offered.

"Never!" Hammer insisted as she pulled him closer. She smashed her lips to his and infiltrated his mouth with her young as he continued to grope her butt. He moved his other hand up Hammer's strong body and groped her firm breast. Hammer seemed to melt against him, finding it hard to resist his advances.

"You make it hard to behave, Sparrow..." Hammer moaned as he felt around to her back to untie the cloth holding her breasts from him. She returned his advances by grabbing his underwear and taking it off of him. "Oh lord,sparrow! You really are a hero!" Hammer said sounding corny without meaning to. he got her bra off and quickly discarded it. Sparrow used his formidable strength and held Hammer down on the bed as he got onto of her. "and I'm supposed to be a monk... Sod it!" Hammer argued to herself. 'how monks can stand to miss out on this, I'll never know... Or soon won't."

Sparrow,with one hand, grabbed her cloth underwear and tore it from her with one hand. Hammer gasped, feeling completely exposed to him. Sparrow reached down and began to feel her womanhood. "Sparrow!" hammer gasped as she felt his cold hand feel her. Sparrow moved his head down a bit and took one of her nipples in his mouth. When he started massaging it with his hot young, she moaned out. She wrapped her hands around his neck and held him in place. Hammer moaned loudly with pleasure as sparrow slid a finger into her vagina and bit onto her nipple at the same time. Sparrow pulled his finger, much to hammers disliking, and fingered her clitoris. Hammer bucked when his finger first touched her, and she continued to twitch as he continued to play with her. Her breathing became labored soon enough through his continued play. "Sparrow!" she groaned as she came closer to her climax. Sensing this, sparrow took his hand back. Hammer wined in protest and pressed her body against his. "please sparrow! I want more! And you're the only one I want!" hammer moaned in desperation. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to bring his pelvis down to hers. He struggled and eventually gave up the fight, making her succeed in causing his member to smash and prod her clitoris slightly, having only let her win the battle for contact. Hammer moaned loudly as he continued to prod her clitoris with his penis. "Sparrow! Please! I want it inside!" sparrow continued to smile as he made his member grind in and out of her Libya. Hammers face began to redden as her pleasure started to become unbearable without penetration.

"It might hurt..." Sparrow warned.

"It will feel good!" hammer moaned as she tried to lift her hips in an attempt to make him slide into her.

"Okay..." Sparrow said giving in to her demands.

Positioning himself carefully, he slowly thrusted himself into Hammer's vagina.

Hammer whimpered in pain as her hymen tore, and she hugged onto him as she pushed her face into his shoulder to keep from yelling at all.

"God this part sucks!" Hammer exclaimed weakly.

"Told you it would hurt..."sparrow said and kissed hammers cheek.

"It will be worth it...!"Hammer said as she tried to deal with the pain. As her body adjusted to his size, she stopped clenching her body out of fright of pain. She placed a trail of kisses on his shoulder as her body felt more adjusted to sparrows member. "Sparrow... You can move now..." she whispered lovingly as the pain dulled into non-existence. Sparrow backed up a bit to look into her eyes, which told him she was Ok. Sparrow placed a kiss on Hammer's lips tenderly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sparrow began to slowly move his hips so his penis moved in and out of her, starting at a slow pace to see how she reacted. The moment he started to move, hammer made a noise that sparrow recognized as a moan of pleasure, having heard cries of pain all his life. Slowly, over a period of a couple of minutes, sparrow quickened his pace. As he did so, the amount of noise coming from hammer increased at an alarming rate.

"Feels...so good!"hammer moaned as she held onto sparrow even tighter.

"You can have top." sparrow said as he spun them so hammer was kneeling on top of him. Her eyes widened in shock as he went in deeper with her sitting on him. Hammer, out of instinct alone, began to raise and lower her hips at a fast pace to make up for the slight pause in their love making. Her face became redder as time wore on, and Hammer gritted her teeth as she tried to speed up more. The top quality bed began to creek and groan at the ferocity of the Heroes love making.

"I love you, Sparrow!" Hammer said as she started to feel like she would have her first orgasm any second. Sparrow started to move his hips to increase the power of their thrusts, feeling his own climax approaching.

"I love you too,Hammer!" he moaned as he grabbed her breasts. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"Hammer moaned as her orgasm started to roll over her. As Sparrow began to spew his seed into her, her body expelled fluid to prove her orgasms power. As they continued to thrust throughout their orgasm, they gradually slowed. Hammer fell off of sparrow, leaving him to rest for a moment. She landed face down into a pillow, turning her head alone to breath and look at Sparrow.

"God that felt so good..." Hammer said weakly. Sparrow weakly turned to the side and kissed Hammer. "we should have done that years ago..."

"Agreed..."

"And can we do that again... Tomorrow?" she said realizing her exhaustion.

"Yeah..." sparrow whispered as he laid on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. Hammer weakly pulled herself to him, laying her head on his chest wanting to, for once, feel small compared to someone. Sparrow put a loving arm around Hammers shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Love you..."

"Love you too..."

Hammer awoke the next morning with a headache and the signs of a hangover that would only get worse that day. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she heard snoring next to her. Sudden fright filled her as she could draw no memory of the past night. Yet as she looked at Sparrow's sleeping face, everything came crashing back to her, actually making her hangover better. She remembered the passionate love they made. She remembered he loving words. The drinking.

Hammer grabbed the blanket and covered her naked body. She jumped from the bed with a shocking speed, sending Sparrow crashing to the floor. She stood shocked as Sparrow weakly got up from the floor with the same hangover.

"What was that for?" Sparrow said slightly aggravated.

"Last night was a mistake..." Hammer said quickly. Sparrow looked at her with wide eyes before wincing from the murderous headache.

"Why?" He managed to murmur.

"We were drunk... We said so many things... You saw my hideous body..." Hammer said as her eyes reddened like she was going to cry.

"we were drunk, _last night_, but I knew what I was saying." Sparrow soothed her as he started to make his way to her side of the bed. ",and your body is not hideous."

"You... You mean..." Hammer said as she sat on the bed. She held her head in her hands and thought.

"I love you? Yes..." Sparrow whispered as he knelt down and pulled her into an embrace.

"I... I love you too... But I'm a monk..." Hammer remembered to her dismay.

"you _were_ a monk. Hannah..." Sparrow spoke as he lifted her chin. "come back to the castle with me..."

"Sparrow... I'd... I'd like that..." she whispered. The two shared a kiss before a wave of nausea hit them both, sending the two running for the restroom.

**A/N: That's the story. This is actually a story I typed out back when fable 2 came out way back when, but just found it. Hope you fable lovers like it! To my Naruto fanfic readers, sorry this wasn't a new Naruto story, or a continuation to _Naruto Shippuden:Peace No More_. I am currently re-writing the next chapter, and hope to have it up ASAP. By the way, fable fans, if any of you like Naruto, read my other stories, please! Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**~lord-maiku!**


End file.
